


Perfect X

by monolaytrist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Each chapter is a standalone story and is unrelated to another chapter unless stated in the summary, Each story is only around 5k words max, Gen, M/M, Tags regarding the relationship can be found in each chapter's summary as well, This work features various pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolaytrist/pseuds/monolaytrist
Summary: After gathering the courage to ask his best friend out on a date, Jongin finds himself inviting Yixing to a tour in their town's infamous haunted building.Additional things to note:A blooming relationship; Best friends to boyfriends





	1. • Introduction •

# 10 is the X in ZYX

  


This work is a product of a decision to shed some light to some of the drabbles I have written as my version of sanity break from ~~mostly writing~~ 1001 [Exo ZYX-KJM]. Some may feature M/M relationship dynamics and some may just be purely platonic, thus the various ratings. I will be updating the tags as I post more of my works here.

I am also well aware that most works posted here are short (i.e. 500-5000~ words) and may serve as a prompt for somebody. If you happen to be that somebody, you are welcome to use my story as a prompt but make sure to give me proper credit [may it be a mention of my work in your notes or a link to my own story—an acknowledgement that the idea is not yours, you have been prompted by my work, and you recognize the writer (me) behind the idea]. Let us practice intellectual decency online where a lot of information handling and etiquette is ignored.

Pairing codes will be used as part of chapter titles as well, which will be in this format: 10**: ... where 10 stands for ZYX and ** stands for the other member to give the possible reader an idea who they'll be reading about aside from the tags provided. Example: 1088 = Yixing x Jongin/Lay x Kai. It will be helpful if you are already familiar with member's number but if not, a list is provided at the end of this message. ~~KHR fandom trained me well for this moment.~~

A fair warning to those who just support the current members that this collection have a high probability of featuring ex-members as well. I was a FanXing shipper before I became a SuLay one so there is the fact that mentions of the old members were inevitable.

I believe I have said what needed be so I'll just be hoping for anybody to read the works here to enjoy! Don't forget to leave comments or kudos if my short works have somehow entertained you!

*All my works for sulay with less than a thousand (1000) words will be posted in this collection, thus the inclusion of Junmyeon in the list.

### •Guide•

Member | 

#  
  
---|---  
Kim Junmyeon | 

01  
  
Byun Baekhyun | 

04  
  
Do Kyungsoo | 

12  
  
Kim Jongdae | 

21  
  
Park Chanyeol | 

61  
  
Kim Jongin | 

88  
  
Oh Sehun | 

94  
  
Kim Minseok | 

99  
  
|   
|   
|   
Wu Yifan | 

00  
  
Huang Zitao | 

68  
  
Lu Han | 

77


	2. • 1088 • The Cowards of B.B. Li Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **After gathering the courage to ask his best friend out on a date, Jongin finds himself inviting Yixing to a tour in their town's infamous haunted building.**   
>    
>  Additional things to note: _A blooming relationship; Best friends to boyfriends_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
>  Do not copy any part of this story and post as your own.   
>  Let us practice honesty all the time. Do not plagiarize. ^ ^   
> 

   
 

# The Coward ~~s~~ of B.B. Li Hills

   
 

Strange was Jongin’s idea of a friendly date. 

Once they entered the abandoned church on top of the hill, Jongin was fast losing his remaining rations of sanity. His primary intention was to spook his best friend. And maybe coax the reclusive guy out of his room for some nice halloween event. He figured it wasn’t a clever idea at all.

“Wow, I didn’t know you’d want to go lights off on our first date, Jongin,” Yixing said as he shone his flashlight towards the building, drawing the light along the detailed columns and spires in front until it stopped on the creaking wooden doors. “This church is so…”

“Creepy? Hahaha!” Jongin supplied while hoping his best friend would agree and they’d be on their merry way downtown sharing a cup of spiced chai in a tea shop and having an actual date. Warm and comfortable. Not frigid and miserable.

“Empty. And silent, I’d say,” Yixing answered as he adjusted the bag on his back containing their mats, blankets and some containers of sandwiches Mrs. Zhang packed for them.

A few steps towards the door, Yixing started humming the theme for X-Files while Jongin’s hands darted to wrap around the older’s arm.

A pair of droopy eyes fell on him and Jongin wished he had never memorized the way Yixing would look at people. Because even in the darkness, he could feel those dark eyes as seemingly empty as a dead fish’ were observing him.

“I’m excited. Are you?” Yixing asked, a tad too gleeful for someone who would stay the night in a haunted place. The dimples on his cheeks getting deeply sinister in the faint lighting, too.

Jongin felt like peeing out fear and nodded―

Frickity frack he nodded! And his best friend, a very simple guy who easily ~~mis~~ understood his ~~nervous~~ answer as a YES! was soon dragging him inside the church.

They had been friends since they had enough consciousness to memorize the basic macarena choreography―Jongin was three and Yixing was six. They both loved dancing and video games. Thanks to feng shui, it was ‘a match with high compatibility if only one of them was born a girl’ as what Mrs. Zhang would say during family get-togethers. ‘They can still be best friends forever’ was what his mom would answer.

Born as the only male amongst his siblings, Jongin believed it so and committed himself to protect the closest to a brother the world could offer―Yixing. His precious hyung who would run screaming in fear of birds ~~[while Jongin would in turn run screaming in fear of anything]~~. His super precious hyung who would cry due to sudden loud noises ~~[while he’d bawl and throw a tantrum like an actual kid on small pops and slams]~~. His mega precious hyung who had wished for a pet unicorn on his 10th birthday ~~[while he wished for a pet grizzly bear on his 7th]~~. All of these were huge factors for him to consider being the older’s hero.

Alas, as any knowledge discovered by the human brain, especially that of a kid’s, Jongin’s ideas soon became outdated.

A decade and a half forward and they were now in college. Both very awkward guys doing well in each of their chosen science majors. And both admittedly not so clever on things outside of their chosen majors. Including date-related things. Or things regarding relationships in general.

Jongin squinted and tightened his hold on Yixing’s arm as red spots hit the back of his eyelids and warmth settled on his cheeks. The older’s light was suddenly on his face.

 

A low howl of wind was heard and a door at the end of one of the dark hallways slammed shut. Jongin curled harder on his best friend’s side.

“You’re scared shit right now, aren’t you.” Yixing said in monotone, reminding Jongin of Mr. Filch whenever he’d taunt Harry Potter in the movies.

Right at the moment Jongin felt like Ron Weasley. That time when his jinx meant for a Slytherin flew back at him and slugs came up his throat.

“A-aren’t you, hyung?” he returned, taming down the incessant chattering of his teeth.

“I don’t believe in ghosts,” Yixing admitted.

Jongin by then realized how deep the trouble he got himself into.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by S during a Buzzfeed Unsolved discussion. I'm not a follower of the series although the Ryan and Shane interaction I've witnessed through a couple of watched episodes made me think up of a dynamic between Yixing and another member. This is the drabble born from it.


	3. • 1099 • Why Are You So Mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Just two best friends, a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw, doing some school work in the courtyard.**  
>     
> Additional things to note: _Hogwarts!au; The pair can be considered bullies; Snappy duo; BBH is here; Can also be considered semi-1004; Sorry KJM;_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
>  Do not copy any part of this story and post as your own.   
>  Let us practice honesty all the time. Do not plagiarize. ^ ^   
> 

  


# Why Are You So Mean?

  


“Look who’s losing his wits,” Minseok muttered under his breath as the mid-morning cold made any air out of them into a fog.

It was almost spring. The _almost_ being the most optimistic thing they could afford to think now that N.E.W.Ts were fast approaching. And to be honest, the temperature was still capable of killing all of their fingers off.

Yet Minseok and his friend Yixing, a fellow seventh year from the house of Ravenclaw, still opted to spend their study period where they’d usually hang-out―outside where the sun was high [barely in sight] and nature was one with them [but right now, quite harsh]. 

It was only thanks to the charmed blanket Yixing had brought that they have a heated table while studying. Pretty comfortable, their frigid souls agreed.

Yixing looked up to the bumbling student, running along the corridor and slowing down upon noticing them. A Gryffindor prefect, a year younger than them, by the name of Kim Junmyeon was traversing the frosted field with so much enthusiasm that his steps could crack and melt the hardest of ice in the area. He was approaching them with a frown on his face.

“Excuse me, have you seen Byun?” Kim Junmyeon snapped at them both. Minseok ignored him while Yixing put his quill down.

There was a pensive look on the Ravenclaw’s face as he smiled. “You were running,” he told the Gryffindor.

“I―Yes―I was,” the guy sputtered.

“It’s one of the rules in your handbook to not run along the corridors.”

Minseok pitied the guy when he looked up. His face was so red as if cursed to be a tomato head. Yixing was blatantly playing favourites―at least for Minseok’s entertainment and he was sure of that―and Kim Junmyeon was his least. Bad luck, really.

“Do you know the answer to this?” Minseok asked his best friend, pretending Junmyeon was one of those moving hedges from the garden. It was also his way to remind Yixing to finally stop because making a Gryffindor cry was a difficult thing to deal with. It’s tears with too much emotion and with less sense compared to a crying Hufflepuff.

 _Cut him some slack_ was his message; coded in a way that when read in passing it would become _Butt him some duck_.

“Ten stirs anti-clockwise and leave a foot underground for a hundred weeks,” Yixing supplied, watching Minseok write down the answer to Odomorti, a potion that would make the drinker smell like a thousand rotten eggs. Expect the Ravenclaw to know random shit. “ _Butt him some duck_ yourself,” Yixing soon muttered under his breath while Minseok took his might to eye his friend some bit of silent scolding.

“You don’t see Byun here, do you?” Yixing snapped as Minseok sighed, both picking up their quill to ignore the heck out of the Gryffindor.

“I was just asking―”

“We pray you find him, Kim,” Minseok said with finality. Yixing coughed an impending chuckle and soon, Kim Junmyeon was leaving their table and back towards the castle.

“Do you want me to see if he’s crying by the knight’s statue?” Yixing asked. 

“Surely, he does,” a voice said from below the table.

A chestnut coloured head emerged from the blanket and soon, a thin boy with droopy eyes was sitting next to the Ravenclaw.

“Is Kim Junmyeon bullying you?” Yixing questioned while he fixed the younger Gryffindor’s muffler.

“I may have made too many sandwiches to share and now my room is smelly. Around a thousand,” Baekhyun said.

“And he is giving you hell for it?”

“No. It’s because I hid some of them in my roommate’s socks. Did not know Park’s skin is as touchy as a young mandrake.”

Minseok frowned at the thought of Baekhyun’s roommate not changing socks only to discover bits and pieces of moldy sandwiches between his toes. Pretty gruesome. 

“I brought him to the infirmary I promise! Kim Jongdae helped me on the way.”

“Kim Jongdae is a nice lad but he takes after Kim Junmyeon a lot, doesn’t he?” Yixing hummed, thinking.

“The kid probably got too honest to the prefect that’s why the latter’s after Baekhyun’s head,” Minseok surmised.

“I don’t think Jongdae could do that! He’s too nice!” Baekhyun huffed, his bottom lip jutted out in defense to his Hufflepuff friend. He had surely witnessed a childish Yixing too many times.

“Not deliberately,” Yixing said, placating the younger with a pat on the back. “You said it yourself, he’s too nice.”

“We can test my veritaserum on the Hufflepuff,” offered Minseok; the idea was already a success in his mind. “And I’ll make something else for your prefect.”

“I can teach you how to charm the old sandwiches to walk to your prefect’s room instead,” Yixing suggested.

“All of them?” Baekhyun’s eyes were already twinkling at the idea.

“Of course Yixing is kidding.”

“I’m good with Charms,” Yixing admitted. “But I’m outstanding in Arithmancy. I can actually map the guy’s lucky days for the month so we _candosomethingaboutit_.”

“I can’t believe you’d go that far!” Minseok said, laughing.

“As if your potions isn’t _going too far_.” Yixing challenged, the smirk on his lips as a reply to Minseok’s laughter. “You were serious with your offer, weren’t you.”

“Well compared to you, I am nicer.” Yixing lips rounded in disbelief to Minseok’s retort, like that one time the Ravenclaw got insulted for not taking a bath yet during winter.

“Oh god, look at you two,” Baekhyun admonished. “You look like my bickering grandparents.”

“We are not that old!” both chorused, luck or unluck by their side for their minds to be too friendly to each other.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My closest friend is a Slytherin, I am a Ravenclaw [according to Pottermore] and you get a drabble like this one. Although I'm more of a Minseok and he's more of a(n) Yixing in terms of personality [MBTI INTJ-INFP dynamics].
> 
> Also noting that the Hogwarts (and Harry Potter) universe is (obviously) not mine. It is J.K. Rowling's to those not yet familiar.


End file.
